


月（乘68怪奇物语）

by LuminFirmament



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: 补档。2019/10/05之前看到过这篇文的话就是在这里发过，虽然现在看写得很垃圾但还是补档了。
Relationships: Nam Dohyon/Son Dongpyo





	月（乘68怪奇物语）

五月的柳絮总是多得恼人，呼啦呼啦这样一股脑地涌出来的时候，满天遍地的，一点都没在乎过其他生物的感受，连小猫都要在这样的天气里打几个喷嚏哩。  
道贤把房东的猫从天窗上薅了下来，这个本来皮毛就是白色的小家伙简直都要淹没在白色的柳絮里了，而背后的纸推门哗啦一声拉开，睡到身上的浴衣都皱皱巴巴，露出从侧颈到胸口一片雪白的皮肤的东杓打了个哈欠，睡眼惺忪地向道贤说早。

“早啊，饭在锅里。”道贤把天窗合上，那飘进来的几团柳絮失去了大部队的接应之后也变得可怜巴巴地，就这样盘旋着落在地上。道贤一边抚摸着猫的后颈，一边整理桌子上的书稿。他来日本定居已经超过一年了，靠着给别人当枪手生活。没想到东杓哥要到日本这边来玩，阿姨拜托他要照顾好东杓哥，他也就索性把东杓哥接到了自己的房间，而没有选择把对方安置在旅馆里。  
东杓伸了一个懒腰，他迷迷瞪瞪地蹭过来，在道贤的嘴唇上落下一个吻之后，才又转头去看炭炉上小火煨着的米粥。  
之前忘了说明的是，道贤伸出食指碰了碰自己的嘴唇，他和东杓哥从很久之前就一直保持着一种心照不宣的亲密关系。  
米粥是用的外面开粮店的静子家刚刚送来的新米，不过道贤偶尔会以晦暗不明的目光审视着来送食材的静子，他觉得这姑娘说不定是有点喜欢着东杓的。  
猫在道贤的手下发出了咕噜咕噜的声音，但是当东杓的脚步声响起的时候，猫又迅速翻了个身跑到东杓腿边蹭着撒娇了。  
道贤抿了下嘴：“看来花子还是更喜欢你的嘛。”  
“喔，吃醋了。”东杓不咸不淡地下了句评价，但是下几秒他就笑着揉了揉道贤的脑袋，“但是我不是更喜欢你吗？”  
“嘛……”道贤抓住了对方的手，从自己头上拿了下来，顺便直接把对方拽到了怀疑。他想着今天外面柳絮这么大，可能也没有办法带东杓哥出去玩了，加上自己还有工作。  
安静趴在怀里的东杓像是想到了什么一样开口：“到贤听说过吗，当地的鬼的传说。”  
“……你说的是神社里的和尚们经常提起的那个鬼吗？”道贤确实知道，因为工作的问题，他经常在这一片取材和拜访，神社里的巫女和和尚们也给予过他不少的帮助。这一片地区是所属京都地区的堪九里，离城镇有一点距离，但是胜在风景不错，城镇的人经常会在春夏时节过来踏青，店铺和旅馆也因此依傍而生。  
不过相比城镇，堪九里确实更加古朴一些，也因此保有着自己的言集。堪九里的鬼就是当地最有名的传说，传说说，堪九里的鬼会在每月十五的时候，在当地带走一个人，带到月亮上去，当作给居住在月亮上的枕女的礼物。  
道贤下意识地看了一眼挂在墙上的日历，今天是十五没错，但他还是反驳地补充了几句：“现在已经是大正年代了，已经有了蒸汽机和枪铳的年代怎么可能还会有鬼。”  
“那就说不定了不是嘛。”东杓笑嘻嘻地挂在他身上，“我倒是坚信堪九里的鬼是存在的。”  
道贤舔了一下嘴唇思考了一会儿，他的眼睛里好像还带着一种少年气的亮晶晶：“东杓哥坚信，东杓哥也不会被带到月亮上去，我会保护东杓哥的。”  
“喔喔，干嘛，突然讲这样煽情的话，道贤真的不愧是写文章的，一定很受女孩子的欢迎吧。”东杓撒了个娇，他站起身来，浴衣宽宽大大的袖子在他的背后张开，看起来像是弓起背张开翅膀的蝴蝶。

第二天清晨，柳絮已经渐渐散了，好像这些种子随着时间的推移而消磨在岁月的间隙里。  
但是前来送食材的已经不是静子，而是静子的父亲，他的双眉紧紧皱起，内含着无限的担忧。  
“怎么了，藤井先生？”道贤的日语口语还不是那么流利，不过作为日常生活来说足够了。  
“啊，……南先生，小女昨晚失踪了，我和妈妈找了她一晚都没有找到，可能等下还是要去镇子上向警督报备一声。”  
“有如此大事的话，您还是赶紧去吧。”道贤嘱咐道，静子的父亲连忙点了点头就往自家店里走去。身后的东杓探出头来，问：“你们刚才在说什么啊？”  
“静子失踪了，就是那个，经常会给我们送米和菜的女孩子，东杓哥也有见过吧？”  
“我记得，……就是那个，经常穿着一身鹅黄色和服的女孩子吧？怎么会失踪呢，难道她遭遇了堪九里的鬼吗？”  
“堪九里的鬼应该实际上不存在吧，”道贤合上了木门，身后曲径通幽，有竹筒打水声啪地响起。  
“哎～道贤一点意思都没有，相信一下也没有问题吧。”  
“不要～”道贤下手揉了揉东杓，东杓哼唧了一声，啪嗒啪嗒踩着木屐先跑开了。

当静子失踪了一整天之后，堪九里所有的二十几户人家就在主事者的发动下，四散到堪九里的周围地区寻找这个女孩子的踪影。而道贤和一开始到此只是为了旅游的东杓也加入了寻人的队伍。  
他们的方向正是要去堪九里所依傍的山林的西北角方向，这里人迹罕至，但是山势低沉，山路还算平坦，比较适合还没走习惯山路的新居民。

东杓还算比较活跃一些，整条山路都走在前面，而道贤则慢慢地擎着竹杖，跟在东杓的后面。  
道路两边开满了紫色和粉色的绣球花，而山路两边往外延伸出去则是无穷无尽的竹林，青色和黄色的竹叶落满一地，在清风朗月之中却颇有萧瑟之感。  
道贤开口问：“东杓哥，你了解堪九里的妖怪的全部吗？”  
兴冲冲地冲在前面查看的东杓转过头来，白色外袍鼓动的瞬间，道贤又怀疑自己看到了由白蝴蝶化作人类的精怪。  
东杓身上总是有一种，不属于人间的气息，而在四处静谧的荒野山林之中，他这种精怪灵动便更加凸显出来了。  
“传说几百年前堪九里是个比现在发展得更大的镇子，当时以石油为血液的工业化城市还没发展出来，人们更多的在山林和田地之间觅食，堪九里所在的位置正是适合的地方。  
“而有一天，一户人家的女儿在怀胎十月之后呱呱落地，她出生之后连月亮都低下头来，成为她的枕头。所以父母为她起名枕月，又称为枕女。  
“可随着枕女的逐渐长大，她的奇异之处也慢慢显现出来。除了父母之外，所有见到她的男子都为她极致的外貌所驻足疯狂，父母不得不把她锁在家里，可就是如此，仍有已经为她所倾倒的人破坏锁具进入枕女的家中。当地的阴阳师和僧侣商量之后，决定将她送到月亮上。  
“月亮上空无一物，与牢狱无异，唯有堪九里的妖怪每月满月时能够来到这里，而在堪九里的妖怪把枕女送到月亮上的那一刻，它就深深爱上了枕女，因此妖怪每月都会带一个人来到月亮，希望枕女在月亮上不会孤独。  
“当僧侣发现了这件事时极为震怒，堪九里的妖怪本来皈依佛祖，侍奉着寺庙而生，却做出了戕害生灵的事情，并且认为是妖怪被枕女所蛊惑所犯下的错误。藏在月亮上的妖怪在终于找到它的僧侣前伏下身去，言明自己本是蝴蝶化成的女性精怪，与枕女性别相同，不会受到枕女的蛊惑，自愿割腹承担错误。  
“但此时枕女也伏下身去，握住了堪九里的妖怪的手，说愿意与妖怪一起承担责任。——怎么样，还愿意相信堪九里的妖怪存在吗，东杓哥？”  
本来坐在铺了一层竹叶的小路边专心听故事的东杓突然被cue到，他看向坐在他旁边的，笑容晏然地看向自己的道贤。说实话，一时间他不知道如何作答，但思考了很久之后，东杓开口：“世人应该大多觉得妖怪多事吧，为什么要把普通人送到月亮上呢？”  
“是啊。”  
“但是……事实是僧侣在为了镇子上的其他人牺牲了枕女，将枕女放逐在月亮上，实际上就是将枕女活生生地饿死在月亮之上的时候，……枕女为了生存下去而选择吃人，其实只是在作为牺牲品被人类所放弃之后，向多数人反扑吧。妖怪为了她选择背叛了多数人，所以才会被多数人所质疑。”  
“那，哥就不要当堪九里的妖怪了吧？”道贤落在东杓发丝之间的掌心温暖，“我这种弃子本来不值得哥背叛其他来拯救，如果东杓哥执意选择如此的话，牺牲的从来都不会只有东杓哥一个，而是我和东杓哥两个。”  
东杓握住道贤的手，转移了话题。他看向月亮，月光洒进他的眼睛，烁烁光华：“你说月亮上会是什么样的景色？”  
“哥？”  
“虽然坐在地球上看月亮，月亮很美，但是就像是枕女与堪九里的妖怪的传说里所说，月亮上是一个空无一物的监狱吧。……让我们私奔到月亮上去吧。”  
“……”  
“如果连我都放弃了道贤的话，那么道贤毫无疑问会死的吧。结局从来都不是我一个人死还是我们两个人一起死的问题，而是道贤一个人死去，还是我们两个人一起挣扎着下去，能够在去往月亮的路上觅得一线生机的问题。……你该知道，我无法就这样冷漠地看着你死去的。”  
“哥……”  
“更何况月亮这么美，我们两个人一起死在月亮上又如何？——和我私奔到月亮上吧。”

End.  
后记：  
我万万没想到这篇文章在最后几段自己反转了，形成了和主要思路完全不一样的文kkk，只能说行文自有它的内在逻辑。因此也相比其他文章，稍微更加晦涩难读了一点。  
接下来是解析：  
重点在于堪九里的妖怪指代东杓，而枕女自然指代了道贤。两者所做的事情自然也形成了呼应。所以这一篇文与其说是描写他们俩之间的感情和羁绊，不如说已经默认了这份感情作为前提的基础下，两个人面对迥异的立场而做出的选择。

枕女，作为道贤的指代，它的核心是“牺牲”和弃子。作为一个已经在堪九里定居了一年的人，道贤实则是背负着任务来到这片地方的，而结局也是作为弃子被牺牲。一开始在他的视角里，唯一能够自救的方法就是背叛到敌方，脱离自己本来的任务而服务于敌方。而他是否已经选择了背叛，这一点未明。但是他并不想让东杓参与这件事的态度是很明显的。  
（因为作为枕女的指代，为了逼迫东杓不参与自己的事情，道贤必然在故事的叙述上使用了曲笔。别忘了，一开始他的假身份就是替别人写作的枪手。枕女的故事真假性未定，而他完全有可能改编过这个故事。）

而堪九里的妖怪，唯一能够到月亮上，来到了枕女身边，却又服侍着寺庙的存在，作为东杓的指代，核心是“选择”。东杓现在可以选择：1.帮助道贤背叛投敌，道贤可以活下来但是两个人一起背叛；2.不帮道贤，看对方迎来被抛弃从而死去的结局。  
但是东杓选了第三条：选择从两方之中逃跑，既不背叛己方又不为己方送死。（也可以说还是背叛了己方，但是总要比投敌背叛，从而导致枕女“吃人”才能保命好一点。）

（但其实三条路都说不上特别好，1双背叛是双死，枕女的原结局。而道贤会选择服从东杓的选择3，也是明白东杓在“道贤不选择3，而东杓自己选择在12两种选择之中”的情况下大概率选择1。  
2是道贤单死，东杓不太想让这种情况发生。  
3是逃跑，不过逃跑的话还有活下来亦不至于背叛的可能。）

静子：在道贤眼里，是对东杓在意的一个人。至于她的失踪和道贤还是和东杓有关系，都不好说，都有可能。  
扮猪吃老虎这一点我融在最后的反转之中，不过仔细思考了一下，这或许不能算典型的扮猪吃老虎，不过我们可以下次再写！会重新考虑之后再写，至于什么时候写就不一定了kkkk。  
（对不起，申请季真的太难了。）  
总之感谢你们的阅读，又写成了悬疑了真是不好意思。


End file.
